


How Rare And Beautiful It Is To Even Exist

by RoseTheKitty



Series: Mollymauk Lives Fest [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, basically he may be an ancient fey, but he has no idea why caleb and molly wont admit they like each other, caleb and molly are both dorks, clay ships it, so he decided he has to do something about it, sorta turned into a frumpkin character study??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 02:36:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15940052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseTheKitty/pseuds/RoseTheKitty
Summary: For Mollymauk Lives Fest Day 7Prompt: Free day!Title is from Sleeping At Last - Saturn





	How Rare And Beautiful It Is To Even Exist

**Prompt: Free Day**

 

He didn’t understand the mortals. 

Frumpkin was a fey creature, far older and far more knowledgeable than the ones he chose to consort with, and he had no idea why his master and the purple one were so shy around each other. 

It obvious to any creature with half a brain that they were fond of each other, and yet they continued to pretend they weren’t. Even Nott had commented on it more then once.

 

Still, he knew Caleb wouldn’t move from his comfort zones, and Molly was terrified of pushing too hard and scaring Caleb off. So that meant it was up to him to do something about it.

He’d been in the middle of a nice nap on Caleb’s coat when the idea struck him. He stepped off the coat, eyeing it curiously. Being on the Menagerie Coast meant the heat was almost unbearable, and Caleb had chosen to leave his coat behind while they all are and drank in the tavern below. Not only was this a good sign Caleb was beginning to open up to his group, but it gave Frumpkin the perfect opportunity. 

 

He seized the fluffy collar of the coat in his teeth and attempted to jump off the bed with it. However, it was immediately obvious he’d underestimated the weight of the coat versus his current form, and ended up tangled in the coat as it hit the floor. 

_ That was rather undignified _ , he grumbled to himself as he emerged from the coat, and resumed his mission. 

Opening the door was easy, as he’d taught himself to turn door handles some months ago, when he was sick of being cooped in one room.  He grasped the coat again and began tugging it across the room and down the hall. 

 

Molly, Fjord and Caduceus shared a room now, the largest they could buy, and thankfully their door was open. Frumpkin was so focused on the coat he didn’t realise the room was occupied by the firbolg until he bumped into his leg.

“And what are you doing in here?” Caduceus hummed, before spotting the coat. “Stealing Caleb’s coat?” 

Frumpkin was offended, he was a fey familiar, and wouldn’t stoop to stealing from Caleb. And he let Caduceus know his displeasure with a low growl. 

 

Thank god he was the one person in the group that could understand him, and he quickly explained to the firbolg what he was doing as he pulled the coat to Molly’s bags, lying it flat across the open bag.

Clay laughed, stroking a large hand down his spine before simply stating. “Hope it goes well then.” As he left the room and disappeared down the hallway. He had to wait for the next stage of his plan, and so he leapt onto Molly’s bed and curled into a ball, resuming his nap from earlier.

The next few hours passed in peace, Frumpkin enjoying his nap with a smugness only a cat could achieve. He awoke to the sounds of light footsteps entering the room and a clawed hand scratching down his back. 

“What are you doing on here then?” Molly grinned, scooping Frumpkin up as he sat down, settling the cat on his lap.

 

Frumpkin let out a baleful meow, turning to look at the coat and trying to hold back his glee that his plan was working so far. “Caleb’s coat?” Molly sounded confused as he shifted Frumpkin back to the bed, leaning down to retrieve the coat. “What on earth is it doing in here?” 

_ Yes! Surely he’d.. _

“Well it’s late now, he’s probably asleep. I’ll return it to him in the morning.” 

_ WHAT! No no no that was not how this was meant to go! _

He leapt from his spot on the bed as Molly moved to hang the coat carefully on the back of the door, letting out another yowl and winding around the tieflings legs.

“What, what is it Frumpkin?” Molly leaned down to pick him up, but Frumpkin evaded him and stood on his hind paws to grab at the coat, pulling it off the hook.

 

“Are, you really trying to get me to take Caleb’s coat back?” Molly sounded exasperated, but picked the coat up and folded it over one arm. “Fine fine, I’ll just listen to a cat.” He strode down the hall, Frumpkin at his heels now purring smugly. He paused before Caleb’s door, breathing deep before knocking lightly. 

Almost immediately a flustered-looking Caleb answered, and immediately zeroed in the the coat in Molly’s grasp. 

“You found it!.” He practically yelled happily taking it from Molly. “Where was it?” 

 

Molly seemed to brighten as he talked to Caleb, explaining he found it in their room, and how Frumpkin was insistent he return it now rather than later. The wizard eyed Frumpkin suspiciously, knowing his familiar’s penchant for interfering in things, and Frumpkin simply looked the picture of innocence. 

Their talk was interrupted by Caleb yawning, and Molly’s smile turning soft and affectionate. “Well it seems you need some sleep, so I’ll leave you be.”

Well that wouldn’t do at all. As Molly went to step back, Frumpkin inserted himself perfectly between his feet so Molly tripped and almost fell backwards. Caleb grabbed him instinctively, and they two froze as they realised Caleb’s hands were on Molly’s waist, holding him to him with their faces mere inches away.

Neither of them spoke for a minute, the only sounds being Frumpkin’s purring and Molly’s tail lashing against the floor.

 

“I, uh..” Caleb stuttered, trying to find a way to apologize, but Molly’s hand came up to grasp his wrist. “Oh trust me, I don’t mind.” He purred, somehow finding the confidence to push Caleb’s limits just a little. Caleb was flushed as he gently set Molly back on his feet, but Frumpkin noted with pride that he didn’t move away. Instead he leant in and gently kissed the corner of Molly’s lips before scooping Frumpkin up and smiling at the stunned tiefling. 

“Goodnight Molly. “ Then slipped into the room and closed the door and listening carefully. After a few seconds he heard Molly shout, “Fuck yeah!” before taking off down the hallway. Caleb laughed quietly and turned so Frumpkin could see Nott sitting on one of the two beds, eyebrows raised curiously.

 

“Do I want to know?” She grumbled, swiping her collection of buttons back into her pouch. “Ah, just Mollymauk returning my coat. I must have, uh , left it lying around.: His face was flushed bright red and Frumpkin was cheering himself for his plan working perfectly.

That was until Caleb settled him on the bed, leaning to meet his amber eyes. Frumpkin blinked slowly at him, purring halting to a curious head tilt.

“Did you have something to do with my coat appearing in Molly’s room?” Caleb asked in Sylvan, and Frumpkin winced, immediately denying it through their mental link. 

_ Oh no, not me. _

The look on Caleb’s face told him he didn't believe Frumpkin for a second, but he left it at that and prepared for bed.

  
  


And if Molly and Caleb happened to sit right beside each other at breakfast, both of their cheeks flushed as Molly’s tail wrapped around Caleb’s ankle, well that was just a coincidence.


End file.
